


Youth

by popsyrocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Holiday Special (TV), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone's gay, F/F, F/M, Finnrey, Gen, High School, JediStorm, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Poe LOVES Gwen Stefani, Rey kicks ass, Reyva, Star Wars high school au, Stormpilot, jedistormpilot, kylo/ben is vv damaged help him, this is going to get dark so rip rip rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsyrocks/pseuds/popsyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Wars: The Force Awakens Highschool AU!<br/>Rey Solo has to attend D'Qar high school for her final two years as she was kicked out of her private school in Jakku for bad behavior. Ben Solo is known as Kylo Ren to everyone in school is her older brother who taunts the students with his clique ‘The First Order’. </p><p>We are the reckless,<br/>We are the wild youth<br/>Chasing visions of our futures<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rey's First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently this has a loose plot but i'm not sure what the ending will be so there is some slight foreshadowing in this #sorrynotsorry  
> the fic title is a song by daughter  
> honestly stormpilot or finnrey or jedistormpilot?? WHO FUCKING KNOWS  
> some of this is cringe i'm sorry

** Monday 5th September 2016 **

“REY YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE” Leia yelled up the stairs.

“I’m coming!” Rey growled back, she always had her mom’s temper.

Rey stomped her foot down to get her boot adjusted. She looked up to check herself out in the mirror, strands of her hair stuck out at the sides. She was wearing her hair in her signature style ‘three knobs’ as Han called it, ever since he invented it when he was put on hairdressing duty back in the 1st grade for her first day. Today was her first day at D’Qar High School, Rey was a junior but she had to spend her final two years at the new school because of previous .... _complications_ at Jakku Private School.

 

Rey grabbed her prepacked bag from her desk chair and bolted out of her bedroom closing the door shut. She skidded down the stair banister. 

Leia sighed “Really Rey?” Leia looked unimpressed from the bottom of the stairs. Rey grinned at her expression and jumped down from the banister to greet her. Leia sighed and handed Rey her lunch money. Leia began to give Rey her typical first day speech. 

“Now be good, Don’t let Ben boss you around and most importantly make friends” Leia instructed as she kissed Rey on her forehead. Rey rolled her eyes.

“I will Mom and don’t worry, no explosions this time” Rey laughed at Leia’s still unsatisfied face. “Okay I gotta go, I love you mom” She said as she bend up to kiss Leia on the cheek, “LOVE YOU TOO DAD!” Rey turned back and shouted in the direction of the kitchen, where Han was reading his newspaper. “Love you too, have a good day Hun!” He called while sipping his coffee. Rey smiled and hugged her mother as she passed her to get to the front door. She opened the door and exhaled, her first day at her big brother’s school, this was going to be… interesting.

* * *

 

Luckily Rey made it to registration just in time. She managed to find a seat in the back while the rest of the students flooded into the classroom. One of the students approached her, they locked eyes as he sat next to her. He was tall, dark skinned and had a winning smile.

“Hi I’m Finn, Welcome to D’Qar High…” The boy smirked. 

“I’m Rey, nice to meet you Finn” Rey replied, all smiles. Rey always had a hard time making friends, so this time she actually took her mother’s advice for once and just smiled. Before Finn could respond the form tutor walked in. The teacher was your generic looking old man who had lines in his faces from years of frustration and stressed.

“Okay class, welcome back for another year and I believe we a new student today! Rey? Rey Solo?” He cheerily announced. Rey stood up and looked around the class, everyone had eyes on her. 

“Ah! So remember to look out for her and help her if she needs anything” The elderly man exclaimed as he  sat down at his desk to take the register. Rey also sat down, blushing from all the attention. After the register and all the announcements the bell rang for first period, Rey darted to her first class, Maths. She sighed at her timetable, Maths every Monday morning was her idea of absolute hell.

* * *

 

Rey was thankful that she was lucky enough to have her new friend, Finn in a few of her classes. The bell rang to signal the beginning of break time. Rey and Finn grabbed their bags and headed out the door of their Biology class to roam the halls until the next class or as Finn referred to it as “Finn’s Super Amazing Awesome Tour” Rey laughed at his ridiculous title. Finn then was smooth enough to ask for Rey’s number ‘incase there was an emergency or something’ as he put it. 

“So how are you finding this place?” Finn asked while shoving a packet of chocolate M&Ms into his mouth.

“Uh it’s okay, just highschool I guess” Rey shrugged, she was relieved that her first day had been easy so far. Finn playfully nudged her.

“Well you’re lucky that you have such a fun friend like me to keep you entertained” He joked. At the end of the hallway a short but handsome guy wearing a varsity jacket glided towards them. Rey thought he looked familiar but she brushed it off, she must have seen him around town before. Rey noticed Finn’s eyes light up as the mysterious student approached them. 

“Hey Finn!” he cheered as they high fived. He then turned to Rey, he stared at Rey he thought she looked oddly familiar, he snapped out of his gaze and blurted “and you must be the new girl! I’m Poe”

“I’m Rey” Rey replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“Rey huh? Rey Solo?” He asked curiously. The name sounded awfully familiar, suddenly _it hit him._

Rey nodded. Confused to how he knew who she was.

“Huh... well it was nice meeting you Rey, I’ll see you two at lunch” Poe chimed as he walked down the hallway towards the door to the grounds. Rey looked at Finn to find him still looking at Poe but this time his glare wasn’t focused on his face. 

“Ahem” Rey coughed. Finn quickly turned to her, blushing with embarrassment

“Um.. so that’s Poe.. You’ll meet Jessika at lunch” Finn quickly changed the subject. 

“Well if he’s anything to go by I’m sure she’s… _dreamy_ ” Rey giggled as Finn jabbed her in the ribs. 

The bell rang for third lesson. “See ya loverboy!” Rey hollered to Finn.

“Yeah yeah see you at lunch, Solo” Finn grumbled at Rey’s new nickname for him. Rey saw the start of a beautiful friendship forming.

* * *

 

Unlike the rest of the students when the bell rang for lunch, Rey had to stay behind to take a test as she had transferred schools. Rey watched as the clock ticked by, she was required to stay the whole of lunch. Rey felt a buzz coming from her bag, she bent down and quickly checked her phone whilst the teacher in charge wasn’t looking.

> **Finn**
> 
> _ where you at? _

 

Rey had forgotten about the plans she had made for lunchtime. Rey muttered a swear under her breath but it was loud enough that the teacher gave her a warning look, that she had seen from her mother many times before. Rey replied to Finn’s text explaining to him her surprise test. 

Finn texted back _‘Ok later, Solo’_

Rey rested her head on the desk and sighed wishing for death.

* * *

 

When Rey arrived home, she walked through the door to be greeted by the smell of her mother’s cooking. Rey walked down the hall straight into the kitchen to find Ben all smiles for once. Ben was leaning against the back door talking to Leia as she was chopping vegetables opposite him.

“Smells good in here” Rey beamed. As she sniffed the scent of roasting chicken. Her stomach began to rumble. Ben turned to her and grinned.

“So how did you find your first day at Hell, lil sis?” Ben queried. Leia glanced at him with her unimpressed look for the third time today.

“Uh.. it was okay, I made some friends you’ll be happy to heard mom” Rey answered. Ben pulled mocking faces behind Leia as she looked over at Rey.

“That’s great sweetie, i’m sure they’ll be over for dinner in no time” Leia smiled.

“Well I have some homework to do, so i’ll be in my room, call me for dinner” Rey added. 

“Later nerd!” Ben called after her as she wandered to the staircase.

  
As Rey trekked up to her room she began to replay the day in her head, she was still unsure if she would like this school but she thought that it couldn’t be any worse than her previous one.


	2. i woke up like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i woke up like this, FLAWESS  
> (because Rey woke up late + Leia looooves Queen Bey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ll update this like every 2 weeks ALSO TELL WHAT SHIPS TO DO! The story depends on it.  
> \- Rey was watching a film for class bc so was I  
> \- Jessika’s hair looks a lot like [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4d/d0/17/4dd0176398c6da750f4ded7122a72b80.jpg)  
> \- The Solo House looks like [this](http://thumbs.trulia-cdn.com/pictures/thumbs_6/ps.54/5/1/8/a/picture-uh=e462e514d21d3ca14f802b9f76a6aace-ps=518a9f4fa99e7554fae0b1e3b2f29a54-15-Roosevelt-Ave-Rye-NY-10580.jpg)  
> \- I used Luke's wife and son from the Expanded Universe because I didn't want him to be a hermit (and i'm not creative)  
> \- I changed Ben Skywalker's name to Obi because of Ben Solo so no one gets confused  
> \- Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes it's like 1am as i'm editing it  
> \- This chapter sucks only because I needed a filler episode for the next one (which is a sleepover so GET HYPED)  
> Might do some character chapters only (so like a day out with The First Order or Finn and Poe’s totally not date) Thoughts?

**Tuesday 6th September 2016**

It was the second day of the new school year, the first week always seemed to drag. Finn sat with his head resting on his hand trying to keep awake. It was English first lesson, he always hated English, he was completely bored out of his mind, the teacher droned on about Pride & Prejudice or something that Finn was totally uninterested in. Until suddenly the door to the classroom burst open, all eyes in the room darted to the door. In the doorway stood Rey, Finn’s newest friend? , crush? Finn wasn’t exactly sure yet. Rey stood panting with her head down and her hands on her knees desperately trying to catch her breath. She mumbled “sorry...i’m late…” between gasps for air. The teacher hushed her and pointed at an empty desk in the back of the class, conveniently next to Finn.

“You’ll have to catch up on the first half of the lesson you missed at break, Miss Solo” Rey groaned as she sat down at her desk.

Finn lended over to Rey and whispered “Overslept huh?”

“I was up until 1am because i was watching a film for this stupid class” Rey murmured back. Finn tutted and shook his head. The teacher turned toward them and shushed them and gave them a look of ‘talk once more and i’ll keep you both in lunch’ the look alone was enough to shut them up and focus on the lesson. Being early was never Rey’s forte, that’s one of the reasons why most of her teachers disliked her in Jakku.

* * *

 

By fourth lesson Rey’s stomach rumbled so much and loud enough that she was starting to get estranged looks from some of her class. Thankfully it was lunch. Rey headed to lunch hall and waited for Finn to introduce her to the ‘resistance squad’ as he put it. Finn crept up behind Rey and grabbed her waist, lifting her up. She grunted as she tried to break free of her attacker’s grasp before kicking him in the shin before turning around to see who had scared the living shit out of her. She looked down as Finn grabbed his shin

“Shit.. I was just playing Solo” and crumbled to the floor in agony.

Rey quickly bend down to check the damage she had done “FINN- OH MY GOD I’m so sorry” Rey cried.

Finn smiled at her, he laid his hand on her cheek “Hey it’s okay to be fair I did deserve it, Well I mean once you know what I’ve done”

Rey raised an eyebrow as she stood up and grabbed Finn’s arm pulling him up “Huh?”

“C’mon you’ll see” He smirked as he grabbed her hand and lend her into the cafeteria.

Rey saw Poe sitting at the back of the lunch hall next to a girl they were both laughing at something on her phone. The girl had tan skin and glistening black and blue ombre hair. It seem like Rey was right about what she said earlier this girl looked like a dream. Fuck did everyone is this friend group have to look like a model? Finn and Rey got the table and Finn lifted up his hand up above Rey’s head and gave Rey a twirl. Rey rolled with it, doing a quick spin.

“May I introduce you all to REY SOLO” Finn proudly announced.

Poe and the girl looked up at Rey. Poe began to cheer and whistle, the girl joined him. She stood up to shake Rey’s hand.

“Hello Rey, we haven’t been formally introduced yet, I’m Jessika. Finn has told me A LOT about you” She said and then winked at Rey. Rey could feel her skin turning crimson. Fuck what had Finn said about her to Jessika?

Rey quickly sat down opposite Poe. Finn slid into the seat next to her and opposite Jessika, Finn nudged Rey and smirked at Jessika. Rey buried her face in her oversized cardigan sleeves. Poe leaned in close to Rey. He pointed to the table where two people were seated in the top corner of the lunch hall.

“See those two people over there? Hux and Phasma” Poe asked.

“What about them?” Rey inquired.

“Stay away from them, avoid them at all costs, they’re the first order” Poe warned.

“The First - what? who are they?”

“They’re a clique, they kind of own the school. They’re bullies basically, Hux is the brains, Phasma’s the brut and their leader is Kylo, he’s the...worst” Finn sighed. Even the phrase ‘The First Order’ bought up back memories for him. He shivered.

_“Where is this Kylo?”_

“Detention with Snoke, knowing him” Jessika answered.

“You haven’t heard of Kylo?” Poe said almost taken back by her question. Rey shook her head.

“Tell me what school did you go to before you came here?” Poe pressed on with his questions about Rey’s life.

“Jakku Private School. I got kicked out for bad behavior and bad grades, I’m glad to be back in D’Qar although” Rey recalled. The people at Jakku were vicious and cruel that’s why Rey was always on high alert and why she accidently injured Finn earlier.

“Well I’m glad you’re here too” Finn said as he squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

 

After school, Jessika and Poe waited for Finn and Rey by the entrance gates of the school. They started walking on the large stretch of road that connected both Finn’s and Rey’s house. It was surprisingly warm for a day in the end of summer. A cool breeze felt like heaven on the youngsters skin. Finn and Poe were looking at Poe’s phone watching a video entitled “Sick Jedi Tricks” both were in utter amazement as they watched the video. Jessika leaned over to Rey.

“So Rey, I go to a boxing class every Tuesday and I was wondering if..” Rey turned to Jessika as soon as she mentioned boxing, Rey’s eyes lit up at her invitation.

“Yes! I love boxing” Rey squealed with excitement. Rey spent most of her time on Jakku boxing she loved the sport. She loved how strong it made her felt. She loved the energy of the game.

“Wait.. shit I can’t go tonight it’s my mother’s birthday and I have to go over my uncle’s for the party. Sorry Jess” Rey realized.

“Well, there’s always next week, it’s will be our first date.” Jessika smirked at Rey’s now red face. Poe burst in between Jessika and Rey and wounded his arms around their shoulders

“Alright lovebirds, let’s break it up” Poe giggled. Jessika shoved him. Poe stumbled back onto his feet still laughing.

Finn piped up “Anyways..Poe when’s your first game or the season?” Trying to change the topic of conversation to something a little less awkward for Rey.

“What game?” Rey asked.

“Football, It’s next Friday. I’m the star of the show so i’m sure you’ll all show your support for me” Poe said. Jessika rolled her eyes at his statement.

“So who is our team and who is the match against?”

“We’re the D’Qar Rebels and other team are the Starkiller Stormtroopers we are school rivals of sorts” Finn answered.

“It’s gonna be interesting, you’ll love your first school game the crowd is incredible I promise” Poe assured.

“Yeah and I hope you're excited for me and Finn non screaming at Poe’s game and cheering for him, we’re his biggest fans well 2nd and 3rd he’s his 1st fan” Jessika explained. Poe ignored her last comment and grinned in agreement.

Rey pointed to the petite beige house upcoming on the sidewalk. The Solo residence was a fairly new build surrounded with greenery. The flower beds were filled with shrubs and magenta flowers that smelt amazing in the spring.

“Well that’s my house”

“Aren't you going to invite us in? To meet Mr and Mrs Solo? Finn joked.

“I would but y’know I have a bopping 50th birthday party to attend” Rey explained as she jogged up the steps of the porch.

“I’m sure you do! Catch you later Rey!” Poe hollered from the sidewalk, Rey waved goodbye to her new friends as they walked across the street towards Greene Way. Rey turned and unlocked the pearly white door.

Her mother was standing in the hallway looking into the mirror as she applied her classic ruby red lipstick. Rey shut the door behind her.

“Rey sweetie, your father will be here in 30 minutes to take us to your uncle Luke’s for our birthday can you get ready and quickly please?” Leia requested as she put in her new diamond earrings that Han got her for her 50th.

“Okay, fancy-ish clothes or?” Leia’s nod answered quickly answered Rey’s question. Rey dashed upstairs to her room. She changed from her baggy comfortable school wear and opted for a simple sand lace playsuit with a brown belt around the waist. She kept her hair up in the tri buns and slipped into her worn coffee coloured boots. She adjusted herself in the mirror then made for the hallway.

Ben was sitting on the bottom step, blasting the most angsty album he could find on his itunes library, he was sulking again. “Ben! Turn it down, I can heard it from the top of stairs!” Rey protested as she made her way downstairs. Ben sighed and looked up at her as she stared at him arms crossed at the bottom of steps.

“Not excited for later eh?”

“No, Let’s just say that I don’t exactly love Obi, he’s been stealing my style” Ben complained as he paused his music and took out his headphones to listen to Rey.

“Are you still salty about his name also being Ben? Also what style would he exactly be stealing? The classic ‘gay for gerard way look’?”

“Fuck you, Obi is annoying and a punk ass bitch”

“BEN SOLO! LANGUAGE!” Leia bellowed from her upstairs.

“Sorry Mom!” Ben yelled back. Rey sat down besides her brother.

“C’mon it’ll fun, How bad can it be?”

* * *

 

Turns out it can be VERY bad. About 3 hours into the party after all the presents were opened and cake was cut, the birthday twins started drinking and now Rey was trying to coax her mother to stop dancing and to get down from the dining table with a packet of gummy sweets. Both Han and aunt Mara were in hysterics while Ben continued to blast his music and wish for death. Obi cheered while his dad chugged more cans of beer.

After another hour, both of the twins were passed out on the couches in the living room.

“Kids help your mother to the car, I’m going to make sure Luke is alright and thank Mara and Obi for the party” Han grinned at remembering the mess that was Luke and Leia’s birthday party. Both Ben and Rey went over to their mother who was humming a tune that sounded a lot like Beyonce’s Flawess. They slowly got her up and assisted her feet and walked through the house to the car making sure she didn’t fall. When she was safety in the backseat. Ben turned to Rey and said “Who’s going in the back with mom then?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Ben nodded and held out his fist.

“Rock, paper, SCISSORS” They both repeated in unison. Ben got rock and Rey had paper beating him instantly.

“Best out of three?”

“You wish! Let’s go and say goodbye” Rey snorted. They went back inside the house to say goodbye to their relatives.

 

Mara embraced both Ben and Rey giving them her famous bear hug.

“You two have grown so much, we should get together again soon” Mara cried as she let go of them.

“If it involves my mom dancing on top of tables, count me out” Ben argued. Mara rustled his hair and replied

“No no, it’ll just involve us.. and Obi of course” Ben groaned a little but put on a smile for his Aunt. Rey tried to cough over the sound of Ben’s annoyance but failed misery causing Mara to give Ben a warning look.

“We would love that! Soon okay Aunt?” Rey reassured. Mara beamed. Han appeared in the living room doorway.

“Ben, Rey, say goodbye Obi and then we’ll get going”

“BYE OBI!” Ben yelled as he walked past Han to get to the front door. Han sighed and made his way to the front door

“Bye Mara, see you soon okay?” Han waved.

Rey ran after him “See ya Skywalkers!” She cheered as she closed the door behind her. She walked down the steps of the porch to the car that everyone had already packed into. The car or ‘The Millennium Falcon’ as Han called it was his pride and joy. Han and ‘Uncle’ Chewie took more pride in the car than their appearances. Rey opened the passenger door and slide in next to Han. Han turned around to see both Ben and Rey

“Well that was eventful remind me to never let your mother drink” 

“You’re telling me” Ben agreed as he began to put in his headphones.


	3. The Gang Have A Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am so sorry for being a week late with this! I have a lot of school stuff going on so y'know.  
> \- I don't ship Darkpilot / Kylo x Poe but it happened (i'll talk about Finn, Poe and Kylo more in the end notes)  
> \- I LOVED BVS so yeah Finn's dialogue was inspired by my family who hated it so shoutout!  
> \- Next Chapter: Kylo & Friends  
> \- Give me some feedback yall do I suck so far or?  
> \- I hope this makes sense bc it's 3am rn

**Friday 9th September 2016**

“Okay but Batman vs Superman is a little dumb. I mean like Superman would totally win because he could just pick Batman up and drop him into a volcano!” Finn babbled after Poe brought up the topic Batman v Superman, which Finn was very passionate about.

Rey attempted to argue “Well in the film-” 

“I DON’T CARE! Batman should have been oberlited by Superman” Finn shouted at Rey’s talk of the film. 

“Sounds like somebody’s a fan of Superman..personally I’m a fan of Wonder Woman myself” Jessika joked at Finn taking the whole topic a little too seriously.

“I’m sure you are” Poe smirked. Ain’t nobody more gay then Jessika then Poe himself. Poe considered adding a comment ‘about how he would do anything and everything to Henry Cavill but decided to change the conversation completely. 

“Anyways Rey, how do you feel about coming to a sleepover in Finn’s tonight?”

“It’s a little short notice don’t you think?” Rey replied back.

“You’re lucky last time Poe and Jessika turned up to my house with sleeping bags” 

“Hey it’s a tradition! Every year since 9th Grade we’ve had a sleepover. So Rey you in?” Poe exclaimed. It was true every year they had a sleepover on the first Friday. First it was with Kylo, then twice with Finn and now this year with Rey.

“I’ll have to ask but i’m pretty confident that I can go”

“Well” Poe stopped right by the gravel path that led to Rey’s house “Why don’t you ask right now?”

Rey ran up the path and onto the steps leading to the front door she unlocked it and called Leia. Leia exited the kitchen she was wearing a pink apron that had patches of white on it from the flour she had been using and the smell of chocolate that filled the house suggested that she was baking which when she was happiest but she still had a tired worn look in her eyes as she still hadn't recovered from her bender in her 50th birthday party on Tuesday. She walked out onto the porch where Rey was. Rey pointed to group of smiling teens at the bottom of the driveway 

“Mom meet my friends, Finn, Jessika and Po-” Leia interrupted Rey and shouted 

“Poe Dameron I thought it was you!” Leia trotted down the steps and Poe dashed towards her and embraced her “Hey Mrs Solo, long time no see!”

 

Rey looked at them and suddenly the pieces started to fall into place “W-wait you two know each other?” Leia let go of Poe as the two stepped away from the hug and turned back around to Rey who was now a very confused daughter.

“Rey don’t you remember? Poe and Ben used to be great friends in middle school”

It finally clicked, Poe and Ben used to be best friends before highschool that’s why Rey had recognized Poe and why Poe knew her too.

“Huh I thought you looked familiar” Poe put on a dramatic display as he remarked 

“I am offended that you forgot about me Rey” Rey rolled her eyes and continued to discuss her plans with her mother. 

“Anyways Mom can I go to a sleepover tonight at Finn’s?” 

“Where does Finn live and what time do you plan on going over?” 

“Uh well it starts at 6pm and I live 2 blocks away, Mrs Solo” Finn spoke up. Leia looked around at the teens and thought hard about her decision about letting her daughter go tonight this was all to annoy Rey of course.

“Umm….Okay but you’ll have to start getting ready now then Rey” Leia stated as she walked up the stairs and back into the house.

“I will” Rey turned to her friends and waved goodbye “See you soon Rey!” Jessika called as her and Poe and Finn hurried across the street.

* * *

6pm came a lot quicker than expected but Rey managed to scavenge her old sleeping bag and a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms to wear with her oversized ‘NO ONE’ t-shirt. She arrived at Finn’s house 10 minutes late, luckily Han dropped her off at Finn’s house and gave her a word of advice.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” which in Han’s world meant ‘Have fun and let your hair down a bit’  Rey waved her dad off as he drove down the road and proceeded to ring the doorbell to get in. She was a little nervous to say the least this was her first time having a sleepover and possibly the first time having actual friends. Rey still wasn’t sure if she completely trusted them yet but they couldn’t be as bad as the students in Jakku were. The exchange earlier between Poe and Leia still left a strange taste in Rey’s mouth, How couldn’t she remember someone who used to be around all the time in her childhood. Before she had time to further dwell on that thought the door swing open and a very cheery Finn appeared “Rey you made it!” He cheered as he embraced her. Finn was wearing a plain black t-shirt and shorts printed with white stars “Looking snazzy my man!” Rey said as an excuse to  further check him out. “Thanks girl, I like your shirt..Uh Poe and Jess are in the living room c’mon” Finn closed the door behind Rey and led her down the hallway. 

“My mother is at a friends tonight so we’re the only ones here so don’t wreck my house ok?” Finn explained as they stepped into the living room. The room decor was very modern, the walls were snow white and completely all the furniture was black, Rey remembered Finn mentioning something about his mother being a designer so that explained the modern theme running throughout the house. “We promise” both Jessika and Poe answered at they were setting up a game of Cards Against Humanity. Jessika patted a pillow on the floor next to her “Sit down Rey” Rey plopped her bag down in the corner along with the other bags and sat down next to Jessika. “So plans for tonight?” Rey asked eager to see what ‘the resistance’ had planned.

“First a round of this” Poe said as he pointed to the box with “cards against humanity” printed on it then maybe truth or dare and some shots, a film who knows?” Poe rabbled. “No shots for me though of course” Finn added. “Yes we know your mother would kill you if she finds out” Jessika dismissed. Jessika finished dishing out the cards and yelled to Finn who was in kitchen“Finn get your ass in here, it’s time to play”

* * *

 

After an hour of giggling and gasping at the answers that were given in cards against humanity. Jessika walked back into the room with 4 shot glasses in her hands. Poe pulled out a bottle of vodka out of his backpack. 

“Who’s ready to get fucked up?” Jessika sang in a giddy voice she couldn’t wait to experience drunk Rey. 

“Just pace yourselves okay?” Finn asked as he brushed past Poe and patted him on the back on his way to the kitchen to get himself something painful for the game of Truth or Dare. 

“Rey are you sure you want to do this? I mean it’s pretty rough.” Poe asked concerned. 

“I think I can handle myself” Rey replied as she picked up her shot glass, downed it then slammed it back down on the floor. “Ooo I like  _ this _ Rey” Jessika whistled as she too downed a shot. Rey grinned at Poe as he stared in utter amazement at that this girl who he thought was shy and really a bit of a dork  just handled a shot better than he can. 

 

Finn walked back into the room with lemon juice. He sat down poured it into the last shot glasses and pulled out his phone and brought up the ‘Truth or Dare’ app. “Okay ready to learn a little too much about each other?” Finn asked bracing himself for the upcoming shocking events. “You know it!” Poe yelled back full of enthusiasm.  The first few rounds were pretty satire as the game began warming up until it was Poe’s third turn and he decided to opt for Truth. Finn clicked the Truth option and his mouth dropped open at the question. 

Finn reluctantly asked “First person you had sex with?" Poe was silent for a second as everyone stared at him and then said “Well uhh it was.. Kylo” and then downed a shot of vodka. Everyone gasped.

“We used to be friends and a lot can happen when you’re drunk and also attracted to your friend anyways let’s move on” Poe avoided all eye contact 

“Yes let’s” Jessika chimed “I’m doing a dare” Finn still in shock and loss of words passed his phone to Rey. He stormed off through the kitchen and outside into his backyard. Poe chased after him “Finn wait up” Rey felt out of sync. Why was Finn so upset about Kylo and Poe? Rey was about to ask before Jessika cut her off “Just don’t. I’ll explain it tomorrow. My dare?” 

“Just take a shot” 

“Your wish is my command” Jessika laughed as she drank.

* * *

 

When Poe got outside Finn was sitting on the step with his head in his hands. 

“Finn.. listen” Poe sat down besides him.

“I’m sorry it’s just that the thought of you with my abuser makes me sick, did he--” Finn cried. 

“It’s okay. Finn when me and Kylo were friends he was different he’s not the same person who hurt you. That Snoke teacher has abused him and that’s why he hurt you I promise you the Kylo I know would never do that. He’s a different person now”

“I believe you” Finn whimpered. Poe turned Finn’s face towards him. He saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. Poe gathered his sleeve and wiped away Finn’s tears. He kissed him on the forehead then got up and lend his hand. Poe pulled Finn up and reached the door handle before he could twist it, Finn grabbed his arm. Poe looked over at him. Finn just said “I love you” Poe didn’t care if he meant it was a lover or friend he was just happy that he could protect his friends for now.

* * *

 

The night winded down as Finn put on ‘Deadpool’ for them to watch as they went to sleep. Poe couldn’t keep his eyes off Ryan Reynolds even with his slightly deformed face. Poe slept on the loveseat near the tv while Finn slept on the floor under him. Rey was struggled up on the three seater with her at one and end and Jessika on the opposite end. They were constantly playing footsies. Both Poe and Jessika fell asleep pretty quickly, Rey kept tossing over on the couch, Finn noticed this.  Finn whispered to Rey “Sleep well my Rey of sunshine” he giggled as he could see Rey’s unimpressed look at his bad attempt at a pun from across the room, clearly her mother’s blood coursed through her veins. “C’mon Solo that was a good one” Rey threw a cushion at him for defending his god awful pun. Rey turned back around and rested her head on her pillow. It was silent when she realised that she was in a room surrounded by people who cared for her.  _ They were her family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I personally believe that Before Snoke Kylo and After Snoke Kylo are two different people. So the Kylo who has abused both Poe and Finn was ASK who was manipulated by Snoke into doing so. BSK was a good kind person much like how Kylo or Ben acts to Rey. Poe and Kylo were kinda in love like they were first boyfriend/thingy that either one had. They weren't dating but the whole sleeping together thing was a one time thing and drove them apart because Kylo was confused and scared because of what Snoke had began to tell him about Poe. Heads Up Kylux is canon in this and Snoke is a teacher so yeah. So yeah I don't ship darkpilot but it did happen in this fic but they don't love each other and i dislike darkpilot in the actual star wars canon. I hope this makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more modern star wars? [check out my pinterest board](https://uk.pinterest.com/Popsyrocks/modern-star-wars-new-trio/)  
> [my tumblr](lukeskyboy.tumblr.com) come and yell at me about this fic!


End file.
